Perro hambriento
by Thaly Black
Summary: Si Sirius Black te quiere, bien. Pero si te odia, es mucho peor; porque puede reaccionar de forma violenta: morder y lamer como un perro hambriento. Sobre todo si vas a Slytherin y te gustan las pociones. Sirius/Severus. SLASH


**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de JKRowling. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro. _

_Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Princess Syry, que se me hace mayor de edad; y bueno, aun que el día fue el 18, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? En fin. Ella pidió un Sirius/Severus, y yo se lo traigo. Si no os gusta el slash, ya sabéis donde está el botón para salir de aquí; si no... adelante._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Perro hambriento**

* * *

Lo peor que te puede pasar en este mundo, es que Sirius Black te odie. O, en su defecto, que te quiera. Porque si Sirius Black odia, puede convertir tu vida en un infierno terrenal. Puede acabar con tu vida, y hacer desear que te mueras con la misma facilidad que respiras. Aunque, si te quiere, las cosas no son muy diferentes. Marcará a tu alrededor un cerco territorial donde no dejará entrar a nadie, para que no te haga daño.

Vive y muere múltiples veces al día y puede pasar de la euforia a la brutalidad a la velocidad de una Barredora. Es como una estrella fugaz. Como un meteorito. Pasa rápido y lo destruye todo a su paso.

Odia a los Slytherin. Como si lo llevase impreso en la sangre. Y defiende a sus amigos como lo que son, como su vida.

Es viernes, y hace un calor de cojones en el aula de pociones. El humo apesta, y a Sirius le importa más bien poco que Remus quiera trabajar. A él no le apetece. De hecho, tiene ganas de tocarle los cojones a Quejicus. De mala manera.

Mira a Remus, que niega lentamente con la cabeza. Qué cabrón ese licántropo. Lo conoce mejor de lo que él mismo intuye.

Pero él se limita a sonreír. Le sonríe a Remus, al tiempo que saca la varita y apunta con ella al caldero donde Snape trabaja solo. Ese comemierda sólo sabe hacer pociones. Poco más. O al menos, eso es lo que él piensa.

-Canuto, no lo hagas.-la voz de Lunático es menos que un susurro, para que solo él pueda oírlo.

-Vamos, lobito, va a ser divertido.-sacude la cabeza, apartándose el flequillo de delante de los ojos, y apunta con cuidado.

-Sirius. Creo haberte dicho que no me llamases lobito.-los ojos de Lunático brillan más amarillos que dorados, más venenosos; y eso le encanta.

Porque Sirius es un amante del peligro, y le da igual provocar a Remus hasta hacer que salte el lobo, o enfrentarse él sólo a quince Slytherin's. Porque sabe que terminaría ganando él.

-Vamos, Lunático.-mirada de cachorrillo abandonado. Sabe que, ni Remus ni nadie –solo McGonagall- puede resistirse a esa miradita suplicante.

Y Remus desvía la mirada al fondo de su caldero. Sirius sonríe triunfalmente y de repente, el caldero de Quejicus salta por los aires.

Varios Slytherin gritan, como gallinas asustadas. Y Sirius se ríe. Quejicus parece confuso, al menos al principio. Luego, esos ojos negros se giran hacia él para mirarlo por entre esas cortinas grasientas que tiene como pelo.

Y en medio de la histeria y confusión que reina en el ambiente, Snape tiene cojones a meterse con Remus. A insultar a Lunático. A pedir a gritos que Sirius lo mate.

-¿Qué pasa, bestia; ya no sabes controlar a tu mascota?-sisea. Y es como si saltase una cuenta atrás.

Tres.

Nadie. Absolutamente nadie llama bestia a Remus Lupin, y menos si Sirius Black está delante.

Dos.

Nadie hace que Lunático desvíe la mirada, apretando las mandíbulas, y sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo, de su naturaleza y condición.

Uno.

Nadie. Y menos Quejicus, insinúa que él sea mascota de nadie.

Cero.

Y como si en lugar de un perro fuese un león que salta a por su presa, salta a por Snape y lo tira de la silla al suelo, al tiempo que lanza el primer puñetazo. Y tiene tanta rabia corriéndole por las venas, que casi no nota cuando él recibe el segundo. Solo sabe que, de repente, desea matar, romper esa pedazo nariz que tiene Quejicus y hacer que le llore una disculpa a Lunático, con la cara ensangrentada.

Y de repente siente como si saliese despedido, y ve a la foca de Slughorn, apuntándoles con la varita. Podría apostar toda su colección de revistas de tías en pelotas a que nunca antes había visto a la vieja ballena de Slytherin tan cabreada. De hecho, ni siquiera lo había visto cabreado.

-¿Qué se le ha pasado por la cabeza, jovencito?-le grita, como una nenaza. Y Sirius siente como si pudiese hacer crujir todos sus huesos a mordiscos.

-Ese Slytherin de mierda ha insultado a mi amigo, profesor. Le sugiero que le exija una disculpa… porque si se la tengo que exigir yo, le mancharé esa túnica con sangre…

-Sirius…-oye el susurro de Lunático, pero no le importa. Sólo quiere matar a Snape. Sólo eso.

-Señor Black, usted no es nadie para exigir nada en mi clase. ¡Está castigado!

Sirius siente ganas de despedazar algo cuando ve la sonrisa exultante de Snape, por entre las toneladas de pelo sucio. Pero la sonrisa de ese sapo cornudo y grasiento se trunca cuando Slughorn dice:

-Ambos están castigados.

* * *

Se está aferrando con algo que podría considerar todo su autocontrol. Porque sino, no entiende cómo puede estar en la misma habitación que Quejicus, y no haberle partido la nariz todavía.

Y no es solo por Lunático. Aunque, claro está, le matará por haberlo insultado. Es también por Cornamenta, porque ese jodido cabrón está demasiado cerca de Lily. Y siempre jodiendo. Y sobre todo, es por sí mismo. Porque ese jodido cabrón está más cerca de Regulus de lo que él, desde que se ha fugado, estará jamás.

Y de repente siente eso que, a veces, se escapa a su autocontrol. A veces no tiene nombre; otras, es instinto asesino de Black. Pero todo se reduce a rabia. Mucha rabia. Y, ah, si. Y ansias de matar.

Se levanta y tira el pupitre sobre el que se supone que tiene que estar toda la tarde, copiando alguna gilipollez como _"No debo pegarme con un compañero"_. Por la polla de Merlín, que a él esas cosas le dan igual. Completamente igual. Nadie tiene los cojones suficientes como para expulsar al heredero de los Black. Porque si.. es un renegado y no tiene ningún lugar más al que ir, pero se la suda. Y sabe que Quejicus no tiene culpa de eso. Al menos, de eso no. Pero se la suda. Se la suda mucho.

Camina por la clase como si estuviese deseando devorársela, junto al resto del mundo.

Se planta delante de la mesa de Quejicus, con las piernas separadas y la camisa del uniforme mal abrochada cayéndole por fuera de los pantalones, que le cuelgan del culo, flojos. La corbata se ha perdido en el pasillo del quinto piso, donde se folló a Karen Smith antes del desayuno.

Pone una de sus manos -enorme, con las uñas cortaditas y con cicatrices del bate de Quidditch- encima de las copias de Quejicus, y sintiendo un placer que casi hace que se corra, arruga sus copias, haciendo una bola de papel, y la tira por detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que rebote contra la pared, antes de terminar en el suelo.

Casi siente un cosquilleo de emoción durante los tres segundos que le lleva a Quejicus enfocar su rostro. Mirarlo a los ojos, de hecho.

-¿Qué pasa, Black; no te han enseñado educación en casita?-y Sirius sabe que el muy hijo de puta sabe dar donde duele. Y todo eso sin ponerle una mano encima.

Obviamente. En el plano físico tiene las de ganar. Y todo es cuestión de llevarlo al terreno donde se es ganador. Táctica de Black.

Casi le tiemblan las rodillas al agarrar a Quejicus por la solapa de la túnica y encararse con él.

-¿Qué pasa, Quejicus; no te han enseñado a dar puñetazos en casita?- sabe que sí sabe, se lo ha demostrado. Pero a ese juego pueden jugar los dos.

-No, Black, porque a mí, mi madre, me quería.-la voz de Snape es a duras penas un murmullo, pero Sirius siente como si le retorciesen las entrañas con un tenedor al rojo ardiente, y oxidado.

Y de repente, pierde los pocos papeles que pudiesen quedarle. Empuja a Quejicus sobre el pupitre, olvidándose de todo. De todo. Todo lo que no sea hacerle daño. Humillarlo de la forma más oscura posible.

Ya nada importa. Solo hacerle daño.

Cuando mete la lengua entre sus labios finos, de serpiente, ha olvidado que es un adolescente, un Gryffindor y, aunque renegado, un Black. Solo es un perro hambriento, y se ha olvidado cómo besar.

Muerde y empuja con las caderas. No sabe el momento exacto en el que ha pasado, pero su pelo y el de Quejicus podrían ser el mismo, y siente como unos dedos se clavan en su cuello, casi deseando hacerle sangre; casi deseando estrangularle.

Y no puede negar que, aunque sea un Slytherin, Quejicus sabe usar la lengua. Y de repente, ya no sabe quién quiere hacer daño, y a quién se lo están haciendo. Se golpean. Se muerden. Se lamen.

Los botones de una camisa perfectamente abrochada saltan por los aires al mismo tiempo que una mano acostumbrada a remover pociones se cuela por dentro de unos calzoncillos negros.

Y gimen al tiempo que se llaman _"hijo de puta"_ y se muerden los labios, deseando hacerse daño.

Como si el odio los sincronizase, o algo parecido, se corren al mismo tiempo, uno en la mano del otro, antes de separarse lo justo para que sus cuerpos pudiesen transpirar; se miran a los ojos.

Sirius no tiene ni puta idea de qué ha hecho; y mucho menos por qué. Solo sabe que se asquea. Y mucho.

Limpia la mano llena de corrida a la túnica de Quejicus, se pone bien el pantalón y se gira.

-Te aviso, Quejicus. Como insultes a alguno de mis amigos, te juro, que para la próxima, será mucho… muchísimo peor.

Y sin mirar al Slytherin, salió del aula. Intentando controlar al perro hambriento que lo llevaba a hacer eso.

* * *

_Esto... Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que a mi me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Sirius me salió un poco violento; pero me gusta. It rocks. Me pone xDDD Estoy completamente desviada, y si. Le he pillado el gustito al slash. Dadle al GO, chicas, ¡¡dadle!!  
_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
